


Dragon's Den

by Merfilly



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 14:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick's late, and Schanke bets he knows where his partner is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon's Den

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elistaire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elistaire/gifts).



For Elistaire

He knew he wasn't supposed to come in this place, but sometimes a man just had to follow his instincts. Nick was late for a shift, not answering his phone, and the car was in the shop according to the APB Schanke had sent out to try and find his partner.

That really only left here to check.

He looked around, not seeing Nick, but there was that woman, the one that always seemed to know more about Nick than God. He squared his shoulders, walking over with purpose. No way was she going to get the better of him. She had to know, because Nat sure as hell hadn't.

"Hey, Janet," he started.

"Janette," she corrected as he got closer.

"Yeah, umm... seen Nick? He's kind of late for a date with a corpse."

The way she smiled was really unnerving, but Schanke just bulled on through, standing right in front of her for the long moment it took her to decide how to deal with his intrusion.

"Stay here." Janette looked at the bartender, who moved just a little closer to that end of the bar, and then she slipped off her seat and headed toward the back rooms. After nearly five minutes, or it could have been ten, because damn there were some real hotties in here to distract him, she and his partner came out. Nick looked like ten miles of bad road, but Schanke ignored it.

"C'mon partner; you can finish that hangover in my car," Schanke said, already stepping toward the door. "Thanks... Janette."

"Pas de rien," she said, kissing Nick's cheek. "Be careful this time, Nicolas," she added before sending him on his way.

Outside, Schanke looked at his buddy over the car. "Care to talk?"

"Not tonight, Schanke. But thank you."

"Whatever," Schanke answered, while glowing a little inside. Not only had he braved the dragon's den, but his partner seemed okay and maybe even pleased that he had.


End file.
